


Еще пять минут

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), whisky_soda



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Иногда, чтобы все изменилось, достаточно и пяти минут.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Еще пять минут

Тролль ходит тяжело. Эмиль не видит, но слышит, как хрустят ветки, проламываются истлевшие доски настила. Как будто тролль своими ходулями пробивает их, застревая в земле, а потом с громким чавкающим звуком вытаскивает обратно. Шум сильный, удивительно, как на него не сбежались все тролли округи. Но, с другой стороны, — Эмиль долго выдыхает сквозь зубы — за всеми этими звуками тролль их не услышит. Эмиль ерзает, пытаясь слезть с какой-то железяки, на которую он свалился с размаху. На земле сидеть холодно. В спину упираются ступени. Сквозь щели между досками сыпется пыль. Эмиль жмурится — когда он думает о пыли, хочется чихать — мотает головой и чувствует на себе взгляд.

Хорошо, думает Эмиль, хорошо — это меня тролль за своим громыханьем не слышит. Лалли лежит очень тихо. Лежит и смотрит на него этим нечеловеческим взглядом: глаза синие, прозрачные, будто его финские озера. Бездумно Эмиль тянется, запускает пальцы в растрепанные волосы Лалли, убирая их с лица, вычесывая веточки. Взгляд Лалли затягивает похуже трясины. Собственная рука грязная, от нее на коже остаются пыльные следы. И Эмиль стирает их большим пальцем.

Лалли лежит очень тихо. Если бы он не лежал на груди у Эмиля, Эмиль бы подумал, что тот совсем не дышит. Он крепче перехватывает Лалли правой рукой. Левая по-прежнему у него в волосах. Эмиль тихонько выводит круги на коже кончиками пальцев. Под перевернутой лестницей места не очень много. Поэтому, стоило Лалли подать сигнал об опасности, Эмиль долго не думал: подхватил Лалли и запихнулся куда-то в середину поросших мхом изломанных досок. Хорошо — тролль не пролезет. Плохо — раздавить их здесь можно легко, и получится кровавый бутерброд из древесины, всякой всячины и людей.

«Хочешь поспать?» — беззвучно шепчет Эмиль, невольно расплываясь в улыбке. Лалли его понимает, он моргает и фыркает. «И я бы не сказал, что в той мусорке было удобней», — Эмиль продолжает беззвучный диалог. Лалли бросает на него скептический взгляд. «Мусорка, бак для дождевой воды, какая разница», — Эмиль мысленно отмахивается. Тролль все еще бродит позади них, грустно и сипло вздыхает. Лалли зевает и, как может, устраивается. Он лежит на Эмиле: щека прижата к груди, руки приподняты вверх так, что ладони лежат на плечах. Лалли приятно тяжелый и теплый.

На самом деле, разница есть, думает Эмиль, принюхиваясь: вонь от тролля перебивает запахи земли, травы, пыли и затхлости. Как есть разница между тем, чтобы спать в детстве с плюшевым медвежонком, и спать с Лалли. В детстве была теплая и мягкая кровать, под одеялом, обнимая игрушку, можно было спрятаться от любых кошмаров. С Лалли получается спать то в мусорных баках, то в палатке, то в опустевших домах и каких-то развалинах. Кровать и отдельная комната Эмилю теперь только снятся. Без Лалли, что обидно.

Эмиль облизывает пересохшие губы. Есть не хочется — завтрак был плотный. А вот дотянуться до фляжки, сделать один-другой глоток… Стараясь не потревожить Лалли, Эмиль осторожно ведет ладонью по земле, нашаривая перевязь. Лалли недовольно что-то ворчит под нос, изворачивается, проезжаясь коленом по бедру — Эмиль сглатывает. На мгновение он чувствует прикосновение пальцев Лалли. А после единым слитным движением, от которого у Эмиля поджимаются пальцы на ногах и исчезают все мысли, Лалли подтягивается — и вот фляжка уже у губ Эмиля.

Эмиль закрывает глаза под внимательным взглядом и пьет. Как хорошо, что Лалли в своей новой привычке спать под его боком, не обращает внимания на такой пустяк, как стояк. Хотя для кого пустяк, размышляет Эмиль, жадно глотая воду. Он до сих пор не привык: ни к теплу Лалли, ни к его манере укладывать на него то руки, то ноги, то голову, а утром краснеть, понимая, что Лалли прекрасно в курсе проблем Эмиля. Лалли же только жмурится, потягиваясь, словно кошка — и это тоже нисколько не помогает.

Отнимая фляжку от его рта, Лалли закручивает крышку, зевает и, просовывая ладонь под шею, утыкается носом куда-то под подбородок. Где-то там, судорожно думает Эмиль — руки по швам и дышать ровно-ровно, — бродит вонючий тролль. Он хочет их съесть. А вокруг них еще больше троллей и монстров, и тех созданий, о которых они даже не знают. И до Известного Мира бежать и бежать. Лалли ведет носом — до самой линии ворота. Эмиль чувствует его дыхание на своей коже. Тролль очень вонючий, думает он. Были на их пути и похуже: те, после встречи с которыми, казалось, и вовсе никогда не отмыться. Но и этому не помешала бы ванна. Но в ванне Эмиль может представить сейчас только себя и Лалли.

Лалли тихо ворчит — не словами, а каким-то кошачьим набором звуков. Так Буссе недовольно урчал, стоило детям с ним заиграться или не налить ему вовремя молока. И в Эмиле поднимается возмущение: это ведь он тут лежит на чем-то колючем, холодном и мокром — еще и со стояком, — и тролль все ходит и ходит. «Руки», — вздыхает на ухо Лалли. Эмиль отрешенно смотрит в просветы щели. Действительно, есть разница в том, чтобы спать с игрушечным медвежонком и Лалли. С медвежонком спать было просто. Эмиль мог проснуться и обнаружить, что он лежит на игрушке, спит на ней, или что вовсе игрушка где-то в ногах. С Лалли же… Он сам как подушка, словно кошка выбрала себе самое удобное и теплое место для сна.

Для начала, вспоминает Эмиль, это была случайность. Места в баке было мало. И ничего удивительного в том, что, проснувшись, Эмиль обнаружил свернувшегося под его боком Лалли. В полудреме Эмилю тогда показалось, что он вновь в детстве, в кровати с любимой игрушкой. Второй раз случился в палатке. Им пришлось потесниться, и так Лалли снова оказался под его боком. А потом это стало как-то… нормально. Правда, Лалли шипел, если Эмиль не так поворачивался, убирал руки. На самом деле, Эмиль вновь возмущается, он просто пытался осторожно отползти, чтобы не смущать Лалли на утро. Ведь для начала нужно поговорить, спросить...

Но кто тут кого смущает, вздыхает Эмиль. Он обнимает Лалли — рукам так намного удобней, — немного поворачивая голову и утыкаясь носом в макушку. Пусть смущаются оба. Лалли довольно и коротко урчит, притираясь всем телом. И Эмиль чувствует, как по его шее, едва-едва задевая кожу, скользят губы. Эмиль глубоко дышит — ровно так, как его научили в военке, чтобы сосредоточиться и в пылу боя не перепутать заряды. «Тролль ушел», — шорохом доносятся слова Лалли. Эмиль не хочет вставать, выползать из уже почти уютного места. Эта изломанная лестница определенно хороша.

Лалли его целует: коротко касается сомкнутыми губами — под подбородком, в щеку, в губы. Он ведет носом по коже. Эмилю щекотно. Но Эмиль не может смеяться. Во-первых, он точно сходит с ума. Во-вторых, ему не хватает воздуха. И сердце стучит где-то в горле. Он тянется к Лалли, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и слышит: «Надо торопиться. В соседнем доме гнездо». «Хорошо-хорошо, — шепчет Эмиль, но Лалли не отпускает. — Еще чуть-чуть. Пять минут». Лалли фыркает, но без недовольства. Он слегка сдвигается в сторону, утыкаясь носом в другую щеку, и повторяет все заново. Только под конец немного прикусывает кожу. Эмиль гладит его по спине, едва не срываясь, чтобы не опустить ладонь ниже, чтобы не забраться под пояс, провести пальцами по коже. Вторая рука в волосах: Лалли млеет от поглаживаний шеи. Он замирает в такие моменты, жмурится, а после целует Эмиля. Эмиль ему отвечает, наконец-то поймав губы, неловко стукнувшись зубами.

«Пять минут», — сквозь возбуждение говорит Лалли. Он приподнимается — он тяжело дышит, волосы взлохмачены, плащ съехал в сторону. И у него тоже стояк, с удовлетворением отмечает Эмиль. Ему хочется поднять ногу повыше и провести коленом, надавить, заставить захлебнуться вдохом. Но гнездо троллей, действительно, близко. И они не в уютной отдельной комнате. Хотя сейчас Эмиль думает, что ему все равно: и как только будет минутка и найдется безопасное место… После у них будет время для разговоров, ведь к вопросам о магии у Эмиля добавились новые. Они же теперь спят вместе.

Они неуклюже выползают из укрытия. Доски скрипят. Повсюду тролльи следы. И воняет все так же. Эмиль отряхивает одежду, наблюдая за быстрыми и скупыми движениями Лалли. А после подходит к нему, зарывается пальцами в волосы, гладит, от чего Лалли довольно прикрывает глаза, и, как умеет, целует. Ему теперь это можно.


End file.
